When planning or initiating a conference call, a conference call organizer may decide to record the conference call. Recording the conference call, and storing the recording, allows the conference call to be played back at a later time. For example, an individual who was unable to participate in the conference call, but needs to become acquainted with topics discussed during the conference call, may obtain the recording of the conference call and play back the recording.
In general, meetings may be recorded by activating a device to record the meetings. By way of example, meetings may be recorded by turning on recording devices including, but not limited to including, tape recorders, digital recorders, and/or computer-based applications that record.
To record a meeting or a conference call, pre-planning is generally required. That is, a decision must be made to turn on a recording device, or to enable recording functionality, in order to cause a meeting to be recorded. In some instances, a decision to record a meeting may be made during the meeting based upon a determination, made during the course of the meeting, that important subject matter is being discussed in the meeting. When a decision to record a meeting is not made until after the meeting has commenced, any portions of the meeting which occurred prior to the decision to record the meeting are not captured in a recording. Thus, important discussions during a meeting which prompted a decision to record the meeting may not be captured in a recording.